


【佐鳴】有一次村草提早回村了

by lady_ray



Category: sasunaru - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ray/pseuds/lady_ray





	【佐鳴】有一次村草提早回村了

R18*

原著向*

PWP、村草艹村长团队钜献*

 

001.

鸣人拿着信一个人傻呵呵的笑着，他的首席参谋一看到这个情况就摇摇头，但是出于同事之间的问候，他还是开口了。

“佐助要回村了吗？”  
“对啊，佐助现在大蛇丸那里有事情要办，三天后会回来得吧唷！”

参谋默默应了声，然后把比较紧要的文件都先整理出来给七代目过目，以免村草……佐助回来的时候七代目就不务正业了，本体都跟着佐助，只剩下影分身改公文。

002.

鸣人在佐助回来前三天有很多事情要做，他首先先把他订购来的一堆泡面藏好，是的男人来藏私房钱的心思，七代目都用来藏泡面了。  
再来是整理！只要佐助一回到家里，即使鸣人自以为整理的非常干净，但是爱干净的宇智波依旧会洁癖爆发再度整理一次，可是鸣人也要先收拾到佐助不会直接对他爆发的程度。

晚上整理得差不多了，七代目把头发用毛巾擦干，把毛巾挂在脖子上，走到床边的时候去拉开了床头柜的抽屉。  
喔，套套好像还有半盒，润Ｏ剂也还有半管，这应该够第一个晚上佐助回来使用了，鸣人想到他竟然已经开始在期待佐助回来的第一个晚上不禁面色一红。  
鸣人故作镇定地走到了他们的衣柜，一心想说之前买备用品应该都放在衣柜里，来补充一下好了，记得都放在佐助那一边的衣柜里，只是一打开门，佐助的气息扑鼻而来，鸣人站在衣柜前面愣了三秒，根本忘记自己来衣柜干什么。  
他好像要拿什么东西……鸣人脑袋短路，最后他拿起了佐助整齐挂在衣架上的衣服，表情怔怔地握在手上，佐助出村前都会准备好几套，整齐的挂好折好，一如平时有规范又禁欲的他。  
佐助，好想佐助。  
一时思念排山倒海。

003.

佐助被大蛇丸给放鸽子了，他很不爽，大蛇丸跟他说上次的调查需要三天时间，结果到了蛇窟之后大蛇丸说他忘了，面对自己越来越回春的老师，佐助只好先回木叶。  
一出蛇窟天空已经染成灰色，虽说用他们忍者的脚程回到木叶只需要一个小时，佐助算了算，他这样到木叶已经九点半了，鸣人不晓得在加班或是回到家了。  
佐助知道他已经紧紧地与鸣人连系，俩人很容易感知到对方的查克拉，佐助想了想如果他提早回去的话也给他恋人一个惊喜，于是他隐藏起自己的查克拉。

佐助一到木叶眺望了火影办公楼的灯光已灭，由于他没有释放出自己的查克拉，他往家里的方向走，佐助见家中灯是亮着的，所以说吊车尾已经在家了，佐助可以直接回家给鸣人一个惊喜，但他却莫名在意他们卧室透出来的光亮。

于是佐助轻而易举地用体术跳上了一棵大树，隐身于夜色之下，家里卧室有一扇窗的窗帘没拉，佐助清楚的看见鸣人躺在他们的床上，手上抱着一件衣服，把半张脸都埋在那件衣服里……

“……”

在待人处事上越发成熟冷静的宇智波佐助，时隔很久很久的在心里骂了一句脏话。  
佐助第一个反应是往左右两边看，他们刚好买的房子在一个山坡，卧室跟客厅都可以眺望木叶一望无垠的市景，佐助双手握拳，好险能看入他们家的就在他目前身处的这棵大树上。  
佐助视线转回他们家里他们的床上，鸣人手上拿的那一件衣服很明显是他的，而鸣人没有缠绷带的那一手就放在裤裆，同样身为男性、身为火影的男人，宇智波佐助清楚的知道鸣人竟然在……自撸？

佐助心中好几万头草泥马在奔跑，写轮眼也在不知道什么时候打开了，等佐助意识到的时候，三个勾玉已经开始滴溜旋转了——正在录像。  
他是有多久没有回木叶鸣人竟然要拿着他的衣服自慰了？他不在的时候鸣人竟然如此饥渴？  
佐助在树干上站稳，鸣人的动作尽收眼底，佐助见到鸣人把手探入松紧带里面，掏出分身，左手规律的前后撸动，忽然鸣人从佐助衣服里抬起了头，眯眼似乎在思考什么，就伸手撩开了他的衣服，露出一截蜜色的窄腰，把脸重新埋回衣服里面，空出来的手伸进衣服里面在胸口的位置停下来了。

“……”

我们待人处事上成熟冷静的宇智波，史上间隔最短时间之内又骂了一句脏话。  
鸣人把一边手空出来搓揉乳头，上下摩擦带来的快感让七代目又把身体打开了一些，而我们村草额头上的十字一个接着一个的开。  
此时房间里面活色生香的画面又变了，鸣人换搓揉另一边的乳头，刚才一边搓到挺立的乳头此时把薄薄的睡衣凸出一个小点。  
佐助见鸣人正恬不知耻找寻快感，他也不免俗的像每个男人看到爱人自慰时的反应……他硬了。  
此时鸣人的脸从他的衣服里面移开，似乎已经不需要再借助气味，鸣人张开嘴巴，由于距离根本不可能听到声音，但是唇语可是每个忍者必备的技能。

SA、SU、KE……

佐助深深吸入了一口入夜的冷空气，不行他要保持冷静，即便他现在全身的血液都在往他的下半身跑去，他恨不得现在马上去制服鸣人，但他要看看鸣人到底可以自己玩到什么程度。  
只是佐助脑里没有听到声音也在循环播放鸣人怎么呼唤自己名字了，有朝气的时候、开心的时候、难过的时候、在床上性感沙哑的时候……  
而让佐助更惊讶的是，鸣人已经用手撸了一段时间了，好像还没有要释放的意思，鸣人躺在床上也发现了这一点，抬起他欲求不满的脸庞，停下手边的动作，思考了一下，佐助瞧见鸣人移动身子到床头柜，鸣人放下弯曲的双腿，伸展一只手去构着他们的床头柜。  
鸣人的姿势让佐助可以看到鸣人的整个阴茎，上面泛着水光，意识到鸣人已经这么湿了对佐助来说又是一大冲击。  
写轮眼持续录像。  
鸣人从床头柜里拿出了保险套跟润滑剂，鸣人的圆脸憋得通红，湛蓝的眼眸里面都是情欲的艳红色。  
佐助不是很确定他是在什么状态下观望的，鸣人把保险套拆开，然后把润滑剂到在手上，抹上了会阴与入口周围，两只手指戴上了保险套后，插入了他的后穴。  
佐助正亲眼目睹这一切发生，但是又好像一场他希望鸣人会这样做的梦，连幻术高手一族的宇智波都觉得如梦似幻。

 

004.

鸣人躺回床上，手指在自己的肛门附近浅浅进出，只进去了一个指节。  
鸣人承认事情已经脱离他控制太远了，他回过神来的时候发现他已经勃起了，心里浮现一个声音说那就释放一下吧，没什么好委屈自己的，一边贪婪地嗅闻着佐助衣服上的气味，一边摩擦自己的物事，脑子里又有个理智的声音骂着自己，佐助再三天就回来了有没有如此饥渴难耐！  
但是皮肤与感官的刺激让他爽到颤栗，反正他是想着佐助自慰的，是佐助不好，佐助出差原本说三个星期，最后都快两个月了没见到面了。  
只是鸣人一边拧着自己的乳头，想像着佐助会怎么对他，两个月没见面的第一个晚上肯定会翻云覆雨，佐助会亲吻他，佐助也喜欢含他的乳头，佐助会插进来……  
随着这些想像，鸣人手上动作加剧想要释放，但他发现他已经很兴奋了，他却还没有到想射精的感觉。  
混蛋……想要佐助插进来……如果不插进去就不够爽。

鸣人停顿了一下，都是佐助，他现在需要靠后面才能射了，鸣人带着保险套的手指突刺进去，两指爬到了已经痒了很久的地方。

“啊——！！”

淫荡的叫喊在房间回荡，鸣人自己都吓了一跳，因为他跟佐助十八岁懵懂的滚床单到现在，他一次都没有自己做过扩张，都是佐助做的，他从没有自己摸上他的Ｇ点，他的后穴现在紧紧的绞着他的手指，他手指进退不能。  
鸣人喘息，尝试放松，他的两根手指缓缓退出后，又再一次的按上了他的前列腺。

“嗯！！”

随着每一次的刺激之下，鸣人的高潮来的更加强烈，他想着佐助是如何插进来，他的大东西每次都可以抵在自己的前列腺，还可以插得更深，完全地填满他。  
还不够，想要佐助……  
意识到自己来如此羞耻心泛滥的行为并没有让他更加兴奋，反而让他发觉他根本不能满足于手指，一切只好依靠想像与其他的刺激。

“呜……佐助，让我射……”

就在鸣人无意识地呼喊出求饶的话语时，他的意识里打了一道惊雷，因为他感知到了佐助的查克拉。

“啊——！！！”

鸣人射了出来，喷的床单跟他身上都是。

 

005.

佐助不走家门，直接跳上窗台走进房间里，反手把窗帘拉的严严实实。

“七代目竟然大胆到在家里自慰都不拉窗帘。”  
“唔，佐助，你不是还在大蛇丸那里……”  
“我不在，你玩得很开心？”

鸣人有些窘迫的拉起床单想要遮掩犯案现场，但现场实在是太混乱了，有佐助的衣服（证物）有他的精液（痕迹）还有他自己（犯人），七代目已经在心里泪奔跑木叶村了。  
鸣人一时之间没有反应过来，他自慰被佐助发现他的下场一定会很惨，菊花一紧的同时才发现他手指仍插在他屁股里，他急急忙忙拔出来。

“还好我有看到，不然我回来少了一个保险套你怎么解释？”  
“……”

我竟然不知道你是出差之前会数有几个保险套这么骚气的助！

佐助欺身上前，一边解开斗篷一边压住鸣人，鸣人整个人被佐助给笼罩，鸣人抬起头，他即使脑袋知道大难临头了他的身体依然诚实地作出举动，他抬头索吻，而佐助也给予回应，交换了一个绵长的法式深吻，亲得七代目有点喘，神情迷离的望着佐助与他之间的银丝断开。  
既然爱人在，他刚才那些欲望就不用自己满足了，鸣人手往下向佐助的裤裆摸去，愣了半秒，把佐助的拉链给拉下，让佐助的阴茎从裤子里释放。

“你怎么这么硬了得吧唷？”  
“想知道？”  
“嗯？”

鸣人一抬头就映入了万花筒写轮眼里，他见自己一人躺在床上，一手拿着佐助的衣服埋首于里面，另一只手在撸动自己的下身。

“佐助！”  
“七代目让我好等，没想到你这么会玩。”  
“呜……别……”

被强迫看自己自慰的片子的七代目要濒临精神崩溃，简直就像要被读初中时候的日记那样可怕的酷刑。  
鸣人连连跟佐助求饶，但佐助仍然持续播放，鸣人只好自救，摸着佐助的阴茎，双腿在佐助身后交缠。

“佐助……快给我……”

在精神层面里面征服七代目的快感更加强烈，佐助满意的盯身下的人已经乱成一团，留下羞耻的泪水，佐助把鸣人的腿掰开，露出鸣人自己玩过的后穴，一举插了进去。

“啊啊！！！”

鸣人张大嘴巴，来不及咽下的唾液就从嘴角流出，太爽了，佐助的肉棒一举插到底的感觉，而他眼前依然播放着他自己玩弄自己乳头的画面。

“七代目好淫荡，还会自己玩自己乳头。”  
“呜……佐助……”  
“你刚才怎么玩的？这样？”

佐助有余的用食指与拇指夹起鸣人兴奋而挺立的乳首，惩罚性质的拉扯，重重地弹了一下。

“嗯哈！”

鸣人中了万花筒写轮眼，但他不是不能动，抱着佐助就着连在一起的状态翻身，变成佐助撑起半身坐在床上，他抱着佐助双腿在佐助身后交叉，滚烫的下体贴着佐助的腹肌。  
此时影像已经播到鸣人把手指抠进搔痒的穴中，看着不能满足的自己，鸣人已经被填满的屁股仍然感到搔痒，于是鸣人骑在佐助身上使劲地扭着腰，不再是手指，而是佐助粗大的阴茎操到他的前列腺，肏进深处。  
佐助也爽到头皮发麻，很久没有这么主动求操还实际动作的七代目了，他坐在床上不用动，鸣人就不断挺腰，贪婪的后穴吞吐着他的硕大。

“佐助……佐助……佐助！”

耳边辅着爱人的呻吟，佐助眼神也越发深沉，在鸣人往下的同时也用力往上一挺，最后在高热的甬道里喷出微凉的精液。

鸣人趴在佐助身上大口的喘息，端详着佐助带着薄汗的英俊脸庞，才终于从刚才飘飘欲仙的快感中回神，见佐助的右眼也变回黑色，是耀眼的黑曜石。  
鸣人帮佐助解开已经被汗染成深色的领口，他觉得他应该讲点话，但是刚才好像喊得有点太过头了，也许在羞耻的余韵之中尚未平复。  
佐助再度把鸣人揽入怀里，鸣人终于把眼神从他最后一颗扣子往上移，佐助嘴角一勾，鸣人的蓝眼睛里面就染上了绯红。

 

“鸣人，我们还有七十一个小时呢。”

 

-end-


End file.
